


NCT at Hogwarts

by gigglefics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, OT21 (NCT), On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, POV Alternating, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglefics/pseuds/gigglefics
Summary: Take a journey with Chenle and Jisung as they get their acceptance letters to Hogwarts. They later meet the rest of NCT and get sorted into their houses. Drama, love, hatred, and a full on war await! Throughout the story, challenges will arise such as the rivalry of Haechan and Mark, and the complicated romance of Taeyong and Jaehyun. Chenle and Jisung navigate their new lives at Hogwarts as we see just what the members would be like as wizards. Enjoy!
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Character Synopsis

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of the members don't agree with my sorting, but I placed things as evenly as possible, and mostly sorted the members to create plot lines.
> 
> I didn't include Dumbledore because he didn't fit with the story and I based the story after canon Harry Potter. I kept Snape alive because I thought it would make sense with the tone of it, and it would be fun to see his interactions with the members.
> 
> This is my first work so I understand that it won't be perfect and I would love for constructive advice on my work. 
> 
> Please Enjoy:) 
> 
> (my fav in NCT is Chenle)

NCT HOGWARTS AU

Gryffindor:

Mark- 4th Year: Harry Potter equivalent. Boyfrenemy with Haechan. Best friends with Lucas and Hendery, and seeks help from Johnny and Taeyong, halfblood. He hopes to have an exciting year and make the quidditch team. 

Lucas- 4th year: Ron equivalent. Crushes on Jungwoo but fears it’s one sided. Best friends with Mark and Hendery, pureblood. He hopes to be closer to Jungwoo and have lots of adventures. 

Johnny- 7th year: Head boy of Gryffindor house. He likes Ten but is afraid of judgement due to the war of houses. Guiding figure to the younger Gryffindors and secretly Haechan, pureblood. He hopes to be on good terms with everyone and make his house proud. 

Jisung- 1st year: Newly sorted into Gryffindor and is very confused about everything. Close to Chenle and seeks help from other Gryffindors, halfblood. He begins to have deeper feelings with his friend. He hopes to become a great wizard at Hogwarts. 

Hendery- 4th year: Hermione equivalent (almost put into ravenclaw but sorted into Gryffindor). He gets along well with Xiaojun, (who almost got sorted into Gryffindor but is ravenclaw) and feels left out sometimes by Mark and Lucas. Sometimes he regrets being in Gryffindor, pureblood. He hopes to be happier with who he is. 

Hufflepuff:

Chenle- 1st year: New Hufflepuff that wants to become a friend to anyone. He latched onto jisung since he has no other friends his age, pureblood. He is closest to Taeyong, Winwin, and some ravenclaws. He hopes to become adjusted to his new life. 

Jungwoo- 5th year: The most Hufflepuff a person can be. He is head over heels for Lucas but is too shy to show it. He is muggleborn, and fears that people don’t like him because of that. He hopes to be more confident in himself. 

Jeno- 3rd year: A confident Hufflepuff who only has non-Hufflepuff friends. Feels conflicted when it comes to Slytherins, since he is a muggleborn. He fosters Yangyang and Chenle since he gets lonely. He hopes to break house prejudices. 

Taeyong- 7th Year: Head boy of Hufflepuff. He has a long history with the Ravenclaws, and doesn’t want them around other Hufflepuffs. He takes care of the younger ones like his own brothers, and helps Mark as well, he’s a pureblood. He hopes to leave Hogwarts as a better person and reconcile with the Ravenclaws.

Winwin- 5th Year: Everybody loves Winwin, even the slytherins. He is sought after by Yuta and Taeil, who don’t hide their attraction, but he doesn’t want to pursue them, since he is a half-blood, and only talks to people younger than him. He loves Chenle like his own, and has arguments with Taeyong over him. He hopes to be left alone and not bothered as much.

Yangyang- 2nd year: The only second year boy in all of NCT, and he stays close to Jeno and Chenle for that. He is bright and fun, and peaks a lot of people’s interest, as he is also a muggleborn. He pokes fun at all of the Chinese students, including some slytherins. He hopes to feel more included this year.

Ravenclaw:

Doyoung- 6th year: The only unbothered person here. He is close to all of the Ravenclaws and people older than him, since he values seniority. He wants the other Ravenclaws to quit the drama with other houses, as a half-blood he can see both perspectives of the house war. He hopes to keep the peace and be an example to others.

Kun- 6th year: Head boy of Ravenclaw, chosen by Taeil. He is the smartest person in his year, a halfblood, and can read people very easily. Adores the Chinese students, especially Chenle, which Taeyong does not like. He hopes to be the best head boy Hogwarts has seen.

Taeil- 7th year: Gave up head boy position to Kun, so he could focus on studying. However, Winwin is unbearably intriguing, and he finds himself being distracted, which is a huge problem. Was once close to the other 7th years, but gradually drifted from them, he’s a pureblood from a prestigious family, and uses Haechan to get information on things. He hopes to graduate with top marks and become a teacher at Hogwarts.

Xiaojun- 4th year: Luna equivalent, he is into a bunch of weird stuff. Bonds with Hendery, since the sorting hat was conflicted with both of them. Is immune to Slytherin insults, even as a muggleborn. He keeps the other Ravenclaws in check, even though he is the youngest. He hopes to prove to others that he can rise on top on his own.

Jaehyun- 5th Year: The smartest boy in 5th year, who is close to a lot of Gryffindors and some Hufflepuffs. He loves Chenle, but Taeyong prevents them from talking, since he and Taeyong have an icky past with leftover feelings. He hopes to stop the house war as a halfblood.

Slytherin:

Ten- 6th year: A Slytherin who couldn’t care less about what people think. He is scariest when he isn’t talking, as a pureblood who is involved in the house war. He hates Johnny the most, since Johnny won’t leave him alone. He hopes to win the war so he can prove himself to be the next head boy of Slytherin.

Haechan- 3rd year: Draco Malfoy equivalent. He is a pureblood who hopes to fight in the war, and bonds with Ten since they both have Gryffindors who won’t leave them alone. He only likes slytherins and tolerates the ravenclaws, even using taeil to do his biddings, but Johnny insists on helping him instead. He wants to shut Mark up once and for all and to assert himself as the best Slytherin at Hogwarts.

Jaemin- 3rd year: A less annoying version of Pansy Parkinson, he flirts with everyone, including people he doesn’t like. He is secretly pining after Jeno, which makes him feel guilty since he’s supposed to be supporting the purebloods. He hopes to be in a relationship sometime soon.

Yuta- 7th year: Head boy of Slytherin who is extremely intimidating. He’s a pureblood, but was too lazy to fight in the house war. He hates that Winwin is peaking his interest because to him Hufflepuffs are nothing. He hopes to leave a legacy at Hogwarts that no one can match.

Renjun- 3rd year: Nicest of the slytherins, but can be very conniving at times. Yangyang is his latest interest, and he wants to know more about him. He bonds with Jaemin, as they both like muggleborn Hufflepuffs. He hopes to just stay out of the house war, even though he is pureblood.


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a journey with Chenle and Jisung as they get their acceptance letters to Hogwarts. They later meet the rest of NCT and get sorted into their houses. Drama, love, hatred, and a full on war await! Throughout the story, challenges will arise such as the rivalry of Haechan and Mark, and the complicated romance of Taeyong and Jaehyun. Chenle and Jisung navigate their new lives at Hogwarts as we see just what the members would be like as wizards. Enjoy!

Chenle stared in awe at his Hogwarts Acceptance Letter; he had been waiting for this moment ever since his parents told him he was a wizard. He didn’t feel like he belonged in the muggle academy he was enrolled in for the past 6 years, now he has an opportunity to start anew. After receiving his letter, Chenle pestered his parents to travel to Ollivander’s to get his wand, and to visit Madame Malkin to get his robes fitted. His parents agreed after a lot of convincing, and they were off to Diagon Alley. 

“Dad! Dad! Look, it’s Ollivander’s!”

“I know Chenle, I’m not a muggle,” his father replied. However, Chenle already ran into the shop before his dad could finish his sentence. Inside, Chenle gaped at all of the wands that lined the walls. It was just like his parents described it to be. The room was completely empty apart from Chenle, and he couldn’t help but squeal knowing that this was the start to his wizard journey. 

“Is someone waiting for a fitting?” Suddenly, an old man emerges from a set of curtains on the upper level of the shop. He quickly sets his eyes on the young boy in front of him. “My, my, I see a dashing young boy waiting to find his perfect wand, it appears.” The old man then lets out a chuckle.

“Y- you don’t happen to be… Mr. Ollivander?” Chenle’s latest revelation prompted another laugh from the man. The door to the shop chimes as Mr. And Mrs. Zhong enter. Upon noticing that his son is talking to Ollivander unattended, Mr. Zhong quickly steps in to apologize. 

“Don’t fret, this boy has only been polite and enthusiastic, and I see he’s apart of the Zhong family,” Mr. Ollivander regards Chenle again. “Now where are my manners, we should get you a wand.” The man then turns on his heel and scans the shop very attentively, until he spots a potential match. He swipes the wand from it’s spot on the wall, and places it in Chenles hand. Immediately sparks begin to fly everywhere, and Olllivander snatches it from Chenle, seeing that it was not right for him. “I think I might know the perfect one for you.” 

“This wand has a Unicorn hair core, flexible, and is made from cedar wood,” Ollivander looks at the handle of the wand, which resembles a badger. “Now that I think of this, Helga Hufflepuff had a very similar wand, I won’t be surprised if you are sorted into her house.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do I have to do this mom?” Jisung had been whining for the past thirty minutes about getting books and other materials for school. Whenever he thought about the word school he wanted to gag. 

“Yes, Jisung! How can you possibly find your wand if you’re not even present in the shop?” His mother yelled back. Jisung groaned again as he walked into Ollivander’s. There was a blond head of hair standing in the middle of the room, and two adults, whom Jisung assumed to be his parents, stood behind him. Said boy was grinning from ear to ear, he must have found his wand, Jisung thought. Then, all eyes turned to him, and he had never felt more uncomfortable. His mother, sensing his embarrassment, steps in front and introduces herself to the old man behind the counter. So that’s Ollivander? After hearing everyone lionizing this man for his whole life, he doesn’t really see anything extraordinary. He feels a sharp jab in his side. He looks up at his mother, who is glaring at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m Jisung and I’m looking to get a wand,” he says with nerves shaking his voice. The young blond boy, looks over at him and laughs, not with the intent to be rude, but in endearment. The boy’s parents begin for the exit, and he starts to follow them. Before he leaves the shop he turns back to Jisung and says: “I’m Chenle by the way, I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts”. Jisung didn’t have time to respond before the boy was out the door.

“Let’s just get this over with”, Jisung mutters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Just run into it Jisung, it’ll be okay, I promise,” Jisung was not paying attention to anything his mother said. He was currently standing in front of a brick pillar that he was supposed to “run into”, as if he won’t crack his head open. His mother patiently waits for him as other people pass by looking for the right platforms to their respective destinations. He felt defeated, as if he would never be able to make it. Mrs. Park sighs and moves herself in front of Jisung.

“I’ll show you then. I’ll be on the other side if you need me.” She then makes a dash straight for the wall, but right before she makes impact, she vanishes. Great, now Jisung is alone. He feels a tap on his shoulder, to see an older boy wearing red Hogwarts robes. 

“Need some help?” Jisung nods. The boy sees his fear. “The key is to have no doubts, if you flinch or start to worry, then it won’t work, just stay focused on the destination.” The boy then sprints and vanishes into the wall. Jisung realizes that he doesn’t have much time until the train leaves and makes a run for the wall. He opens his eyes and suddenly he’s in the wizard world. He can’t believe his eyes, the same boy from before pats him on the back. “Good job! See it’s not so bad, I’m Johnny, head boy of Gryffindor house, I look forward to seeing you around…. And hey, maybe you might end up being in Gryffindor yourself.” Jisung thanks the boy, then makes his way for his mom. 

“I’m so proud of you Jisung, make me even prouder okay?” She says with teary eyes as she hugs Jisung for dear life. “Have fun, and please take your studies seriously, I won’t see you until holidays.” Jisung says his last goodbyes before boarding the train. Many kids are hustling about their own compartments. And Jisung realizes that he doesn’t know where to sit. He looks around frantically, but everyone is a stranger. He doesn’t see Johnny either. He keeps walking until he’s almost at the other end of the train, when he sees the familiar blond boy from the wand shop. He stops at the compartment, which gets the boys attention.

“Need somewhere to sit? We always welcome more!” The boy says, Chenle…. Was it? “Hey… you’re the kid from Ollivander’s right, you were with your mom?” Jisung nods, very happy that Chenle remembered. He sets his things down and sits across from the boy. “Yeah, I’m Jisung, I never properly introduced myself…..”

“That’s okay, Jisung! Just know that you can always sit by us!” Jisung smiled with relief, maybe meeting new people wasn’t so bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chenle rushed off the train to get a view of the school, only to be met with a giant lake. He gets very confused, this was the train to Hogwarts right? Jisung jumps onto the loading area and approaches Chenle. 

“Wait, where is the school?” Jisung asks, Chenle shrugs, showing his confusion too. A big hairy man signals to them. 

“First years! Hogwarts is just beyond this lake, we’ll need to row there! You’ll board a canoe with the members in your compartment and then head for Hogwarts!” Jisung groaned at the thought of using his arms all of the way. He reluctantly got on anyway. Chenle took one of the oars and gave the other one to Jisung. 

“I left before you got your wand, what did you end up getting?” Chenle inquires, Jisung is caught off guard. 

“I think I zoned out when he gave it to me, but I can show you when we get there,” Jisung replies sheepishly. Chenle smiled at his response. “No need to be shy Jisung, my family is known for raising the nicest wizards.” Jisung laughed at that. He doesn’t know anything about his family reputation, he barely remembers any of the houses or founders. He remembered that Hufflepuff was the nice house, but he doesn’t think he’ll be in that. Johnny said something about Gryffindor house, maybe that, but he doesn’t know. As if reading Jisung‘s mind, Chenle interrupts his thoughts.

“What house do you think you’ll be in? My family is all Hufflepuff’s, so I think I’ll be sorted there, plus my wand is similar to Helga Hufflepuff,” he rambles. Jisung stares blankly at Chenle, not really knowing what to say. There is a few moments of silence. Crap, this is really awkward, he thought. I better just say a random one.

“Gryffindor maybe, I don’t really know why but I just feel it, this guy named Johnny told me about it,” he replies, not knowing if that was a good answer. Chenle smiles and gives him a light pat on the back. 

“You met Johnny, as in Johnny Seo?” 

“I don’t know, he only said his first name, and that he is head boy or something.....” Upon hearing that Chenle beams and claps his hands repeatedly. 

“That’s so cool!” The blond boy grew more excited, and looked back at Jisung as if he had an idea. “You need to introduce me to him!” Jisung scoffed, what is he talking about?

“I barely know him, he just helped me get to the platform,” Jisung explains. “And besides, I don’t know for sure that I’ll be in Gryffindor.” Chenle starts dying of laughter. 

“Please,” the blond boy starts, “your whole behavior screams Gryffindor that I’ll leave Hogwarts if you aren’t sorted there.” Jisung laughs at Chenle, and soon both of them are in tears. Maybe he has a new friend?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5 pm, in the Great Hall:

Professor McGonagall stood right in front of him, Chenle could not hide his grin. He heard Jisung chuckle at him but was too in awe to care. He could not wait to get sorted and meet everyone, it was too exciting. He honestly didn’t know how someone would not be ecstatic. Names were being called left and right, with the hat putting them in one of the houses. It took five minutes for this one kid named Huening Kai to be sorted, but finally the hat yelled Gryffindor. He knew he is Hufflepuff, but what if all along he gets sorted into something else. No, not possible. 

“Jisung Park!” McGonagall yells, and Chenle sees the boy next to him slowly move towards the hat. He’s obviously Gryffindor. As if on cue, the hat yells Gryffindor, and all of the students wearing red erupted into cheers. One boy in particular stood out, screaming at the top of his lungs “Come on man!” Must be that Lucas kid he’s heard about. The yelling of his own name brings him back to reality, as Jisung makes his way to the Gryffindor table, being greeted by Johnny. 

“Chenle Zhong!” This is the moment of truth. His body rapidly became warm in fear that he won’t like his results. Some Hufflepuff’s were already whispering to each other as Chenle sat down in the chair. Almost immediately after the hat touched his head, it yelled Hufflepuff.

“Yes!” This is all he ever wanted, he is going to make his family prouder by the day. 

Then, he sees him. His hero, idol, legend, and any other word for God. Taeyong Lee, head of Hufflepuff house. He was the embodiment of Hufflepuff, and Chenle almost died seeing him in person. Taeyong noticed Chenle staring at him with stars in his eyes and made his way over to the boy. 

“Hi, Chenle, I’m Taeyong, and I’m so happy to be your guide this year,” he says with a smile. Chenle was never speechless in his life until now, and Taeyong took that as an opportunity to introduce his friends. “This is Winwin and Jungwoo, they’re both fifth years, and Jeno is a third year, and last but not least our second year Yangyang.” They all waved at him. 

“This is so cool!” Taeyong looked at the boy, and for some odd reason he felt the need to protect him at all costs. He was just so adorable and sweet. “We’ll do our best to make you feel welcome here, never be afraid to come and talk to us.” And with that, Chenle knew that this year was going to be so amazing, he wondered how Jisung is doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Gryffindor table:

What is going on? Jisung has never been more confused in his life. On one side of him, he has Johnny, who met him with a hug after being sorted into his house. On the other side, there is a Chinese boy named Hendery, who has stayed silent the whole time except for a slight nod and a hello. And across from him…. Oh boy. He has dumb and dumber. Mark and Lucas, who Jisung could tell are best friends, and he isn’t even that smart. They are very loud, especially Lucas, and Mark who laughs at everything the other boy says. He has no idea how to feel about this. 

“So, how does all of this work?” Mark looks at him and his eyes widen, almost in shock.

“What do you mean? You live here, you have class everyday at the castle, we have breakfast and dinner here, and yeah” Mark rambles. Jisung stares blankly at the older boy.

“I meant, like, how am I in this house, and not the others, like is it obvious to tell who is in what house?” Jisung wonders about how he knows for sure that the sorting hat is accurate. Mark takes a deep breath, signaling that he is about to say something.

“Well, not exactly, some people are perfect embodiments for their houses, like Taeil Moon who is the smartest student in the school, so he’s Ravenclaw, me in Gryffindor, because everyone nicknamed me Harry Potter, Taeyong Lee, probably the nicest person ever in Hufflepuff, and then…” Mark begins to scowl, “Haechan Lee in Slytherin because he’s the slimiest most arrogant prick you’ll ever meet.” What? The way Mark’s mood switched so quickly was startling. Johnny began to frown and looked at Mark.

“Do not put negative things in his head Mark, he’s new, let him have his opinions of people on his own,” Johnny scolds. Mark begins to open his mouth in protest, but Johnny continues. “If I hear that you and Haechan get in more fights this year then I’ll have to advise McGonagall to remove you from the Quidditch team.” Mark groans loudly. Lucas, who can never not be in a good mood, stays quiet and awkward since it’s hard to say something funny in this situation. Johnny quickly realized the tension and started to speak again.

“Look, Mark let’s just talk about it tonight, okay?” Mark groaned in response, which wasn’t the exact reply Johnny wanted but he didn’t want to press it. “Anyway, I knew it was fate that you would be in Gryffindor, Jisung!” 

Jisung, who had been looking at everything except the awkward situation in front of him, zoned out. Oh crap I have no idea what he just said. Johnny sighed and looked over at Mark and Lucas. 

“I hope you can take care of him tonight, I’ll be in a meeting with the other head boys after this, prove to me that this last stunt you pulled was only a slip of the tongue, okay?” Mark scoffed, and Lucas tried his best to cheer his friend up. 

“Johnny, my man, there’s nothing we can’t do!” Hendery, who had been silent this whole time couldn’t resist Lucas’ charms and chuckled to himself. 

“Actually, I’ll take care of Jisung, I’m sure tweedle dee and tweedle dum will have something else to get busy with,” Hendery remarks. But it wasn’t long after that he went back to being invisible, it’s weird. And although everyone else had moved on from the unannounced lecture Johnny gave, it didn’t take a genius to see that Mark was still bothered by something. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, at the Ravenclaw table:

Doyoung Kim wanted to gouge his eyes out. All of the excitement and commotion was getting in the way of his studying. Kun, seeing Doyoung with his nose in a book, snatched his friends most loved possession. 

“What are you doing, give that back,” Doyoung said quietly, but with a hint of ‘I will kill you’. Kun just smirked and turned back to Taeil. 

“There’s a reason why you must have chosen me to be head boy Taeil, what was it?” Taeil gives Kun a look of questioning. Doyoung tries his best to act calm, even though his friend is basically shoving the fact that he wasn’t picked to be head boy down his face. 

“I chose you because you will be the oldest once I leave,” Taeil replied with a laugh. “If I was forced to decide which of you was most deserving of it then I probably would just be head boy myself, but I can’t do that with all of the work I need to do, so I just chose who was oldest besides me, which is you Kun.” Doyoung looked up at Kun, and glared one of his glares that would make anyone think he’d be in slytherin. 

“It’s funny to me that you expected to one up me, but now I see you only have this title due to circumstance,” Doyoung begins, Taeil tries to get him to be quiet but Doyoung won’t budge. “You didn’t work for it at all, and I’m assuming it won’t be nice to stay awake all night wondering if you would have ever earned this based on what actually matters, so in the end, who really wins?” Kun’s face fell, with hurt painting his face. He immediately got up from his seat at the table, and aimed for the exit. Taeil snarled at Doyoung. 

“Did you ever think that you aren’t head boy for this type of behavior?” Taeil looked just as hurt as Kun. “I may have chosen based on age, but if he didn’t deserve it I could’ve easily passed it on to you, this wasn’t some thoughtless decision I made Doyoung, so you better keep quiet.” Doyoung shrugged and took his book back after Kun snatched it. Xiaojun, the youngest ravenclaw, felt out of place in this fight, and started to retreat. 

“I’m going to find Kun, to make sure he’s okay,” he says, not even waiting for a reply before running to the exit. Jaehyun Jung, who appeared silent the whole time, was preoccupied in the hufflepuff table. Taeil, who was sitting next to him, realized where he was looking. 

“It’s been some time since the break up, are you sure that you are ready to move on?” Jaehyun looks at Taeil in confusion. Taeil only stared ahead at hufflepuffs head boy hugging their newly acclaimed first year. Taeil continues, “I can see you staring, it’s not going to help you get over Taeyong.” It’s as if that name was a trigger to Jaehyun, because upon hearing it he snapped his head back towards Taeil. 

“What, I’m not looking at him, I’m looking at the adorable first year that he’s coddling!” Taeil laughs. 

“Maybe, but it’s still not going to convince me that you don’t have feelings anymore.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Again, at the Gryffindor table:

Jisung hates his life. He currently has Johnny on his left going on and on about this boring defense against the dark arts stuff, while Mark and Lucas are spewing nonsense across from him. And over his right shoulder, Hendery has yet to say another word. If this is what it’s always going to be like then he wishes he were at home. He feels a tap to his right shoulder.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, over time you’ll realize that you’ll become as silent as I am, that’s if you get used to it,” the mysterious boy on his right says.

“Get used to what?” Mark asks, noticing that he’s not involved in the side conversation. 

“Nothing, just that you two are legitimately insane sometimes,” Hendery says, face deadpanned at the two bimbos across from him. Johnny let’s out a light chuckle, but tries to hide it. 

“I’m not that crazy, only when I’m provoked by Donghyuck the devil,” Mark retorts. And with that, a loud bang comes from the entrance to the great hall. Everyone turns their heads and for most people, frown at the sight. Three slytherins stand near the corridor with eyes scanning the crowd. Instead of making their way to the slytherin table, one of them leads the pack towards the gryffindors. 

“Speak of the devil,” Hendery whispers, sensing the mess that was bound to erupt. Mark and Lucas fall sour quickly. Jisung doesn’t know where to look, he doesn’t even know what is going on. The three boys have eyes directly on him, and the one in center appears right before him. Jisung gulps. 

“Well, well, well, I’m not sure we’ve met before, you must be a first year,” the leading boy inquires, he has a soft face but his attitude makes it fowl and sharp. Mark, who is seething at the moment, stands up and walks to the other side of the table to face the three boys dead on. “Oh wow, if it isn’t our savior himself Mr Mark ‘I’m just like Harry Potter’ Lee.”

“Shut up, Haechan, this isn’t your table, in fact I’m surprised that you’re able to function around a bunch of non pure wizards,” Mark boasts, his tone extremely dry. So Haechan is his name. There was something in the air that bread a feeling to Jisung, a feeling that there is history to these two. 

“Wow, you’re so edgy and cool, but we all know that if it wasn’t for your popularity you’d be nothing here,” Haechan retorts. Lucas, who joined Mark to fend off the slytherins, showed an expression Jisung had never seen. It was pure anger. “Oh, and we have Mr Loudmouth over here, here’s a news flash: being loud doesn’t make a joke any funnier, normally I hate all of your kind but since you are absolutely appalling, I almost feel bad for your new apprentice.” As Haechan makes his final remark, he turns his head back to Jisung. On instinct, Hendery wrapped his arm around Jisung, a subtle way to protect him. Mark stomps even closer to Haechan, leaving only half a foot of distance between them. Both seething, and eyes speaking way more than they should. Everyone in the room could feel the tension.

“Leave him out of this, he’s done nothing to you!” It was shocking to hear Mark defend him so easily, and even in the unfortunate circumstances, he was starting to feel like they were becoming friends. “Take your hormonal side chicks and stay away!” 

That’s right, the side chicks. While Haechan busied himself at Jisungs table, his two friends went towards Chenle’s table. An uneasy feeling crept up in him. Haechan looked to the other slytherins and scoffed, gesturing them to stand next to him. 

“We can give the hufflesnuffs a visit later, for now we have more important business,” Haechan berates. His two friends give a devilish smirk towards Mark and Lucas. Haechan grabs their attention and signals to Jisung, “we have a new friend, why don’t you introduce yourself?” Uhhhhhhh. Jisung really wanted to stay quiet, but the three expectant faces glaring at him made it impossible. 

“I’m Jisung Park, I’m new to gryffindor this year,” he muttered. The three slytherins smirked. Mark scowled and moved towards Jisung. 

“You didn’t have to do that, you don’t owe them a thing,” he explained. Jisung shrugged at Mark and gave him a thumbs up. 

“It’s only my name Mark, I’d rather have them hear it from me to be honest, but thanks!” Mark smiled at the younger boy, feeling a need to protect him. It wasn’t long until Haechan began to laugh. Mark rolled his eyes and turned back to his enemy. 

“If you’re so much better than us then mind your own business, you’re a walking contradiction, if we’re really so horrible to be around you would be at your own table right now,” Mark lectures. Johnny, who wanted to let the fight fizzle on its own, had enough finally. He stood up and grabbed both Lucas and Marks hands, dragging them back to their seats. After forcing Mark to stay seated, Johnny turned his attention back to the slytherin trio. 

“I don’t think you have any business here, please go to your own table,” Johnny said calmly. The three only laughed at him in response. Johnny, refusing to show them any frustration, knew how to scare them away. “Unless you’d like me to tell Yuta.”

Yuta? Who is that? Whoever it is must be important judging by the scared look on their faces. Haechan shook his head and tried to remain emotionless. 

“Yuta gets sick at the sight of gryffindors, I doubt he’d care about what you think,” Haechan retorts. “Besides, he’d be proud to know that we’re networking.”

Johnny deadpans. “If there’s one thing I know about gryffindors is that we aren’t scared, I don’t care how much you dislike us, at least we’re brave enough to be who we truly are, all I see in front of me is cowards, especially your two minions who haven’t said a peep.” The two minions laugh and finally step in front of Haechan. One of them, seemingly the smallest, came right up to Johnny. The height difference was astounding. He held out his hand, presumably for Johnny to shake. 

“Renjun Huang, I’m the oldest of us three, and I’d advise you to savor this handshake because it’s the last you’ll get.” After letting go, Renjun reaches into his pocket for his wand and casts a cleaning spell on his hands. Haechan and the other one chuckled. 

“Such a comedian Renjun,” the nameless one comments. He makes his way towards Johnny. This time offering something shocking. A bow. “I’m Jaemin Na, and although you are shockingly abhorrent to look at, I do admit you are quiet tall.” Haechan rolls his eyes. And mutters something about not wanting to be hoes to the two of them. Johnny raised his eyebrow at Jaemin, signaling his confusion.

“Ignore them,” Haechan commands. Pushing his way back to the front. Even when addressing Johnny, his face can’t help but turn to Mark’s. Both scowl at each other. 

“There you are!” A high pitched voice calls out. An older slytherin approaches Haechan, Renjun, and Jaemin. He appeared frustrated, as if he had been looking for them for a long time. “Yuta and I waited on you, we have things to discuss!” 

“Fine we’re leaving,” Haechan announces, looking Johnny straight in the eye. However, Haechan turned his head towards Mark again. “We’ll be back, though.”

Haechan leads his two friends to the other end of the room, where the most intimidating person Jisung ever saw was waiting for them. Is that Yuta? Johnny let Haechan and his friends walk by, but grabbed onto the cloak of the older slytherin who found them. 

“Don’t think you can ignore me so fast,” Johnny whispers in a deep voice. The slytherin whips his head up towards Johnny, his arm still held onto. The younger looks frazzled, even embarrassed. He quickly yanks his arm out of Johnny’s hand. 

“Not now, unless you want me to hex you,” the slytherin responds. Johnny only smirks in return, seemingly unthreatened. “I’m serious, stay away from me this year.”

“I’m a Gryffindor, do you really think I’ll follow your rules?” Johnny chuckled in what seemed like adoration? I thought Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other... these two look like a married couple. The slytherin rolls his eyes and walks off. “Wait, before you go, just remember you’re ten out of ten.” 

All while Jisung has been witnessing Johnny and Ten do whatever the heck it is that they do, Mark sat with his head staring at his plate. Hendery and Lucas glance at each other, knowing what it’s about. 

“It’s no big deal Mark, they’re just being annoying like usual,” Hendery reassures. Mark groans and rests his chin on his hand, lips in a pout. “Come on, aren’t you used to this by now?”

“Yeah but still....”

“Still what?”

“Maybe I thought that this year would be different.” Hendery laughs at Mark’s explanation. 

“That’s why you’re not a ravenclaw,” Hendery remarks, clearly finding it funny. Mark scowls at him, not in the mood for jokes. “You two have never solved any of your problems, so why would you expect for things to stop?”

“Just leave it, I don’t care anymore,” Mark protested. Hendery didn’t fall for that for a second. Mark cares about everything, which is a blessing at times, but in this case a curse. 

Mark looks to the other end of the room, where Haechan sits with Jaemin and Renjun. Ten and Yuta are sitting across from them, backs turned to Mark. Jaemin appears to be telling a joke, probably about how he’s such a whore. Renjun laughs along, they’re two peas in a pod, ugly peas for that matter. Haechan sits between them annoyed, clearly not interested in their jokes. Like you’re any better than them. Marks close eye on the slytherins made Haechan’s every move noticeable. When Haechan unexpectedly gets up from his spot and makes his way for the corridor, Mark obviously catches it. It’s weird for Haechan to do things alone, he always has his side hoes. 

Mark finds himself curious and wants to see where Haechan’s going until he feels a nudge on his right shoulder. Lucas seems concerned. 

“Mark you’ve been out of it for the past couple of minutes,” Lucas points. Mark brushes it off, mumbling about being tired. Although he isn’t the brightest person, Lucas could tell something was off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, outside the Great Hall:

“I thought I told you to get information,” Haechan questions. He stood just out of reach of the corridor where no one could see. Taeil swoops by and looks out to see if anyone is coming. 

“Yes, you did, and I will get it, but be respectful please,” Taeil demanded. Haechan rolls his eyes, clearly uninterested in what the other has to say. 

“Until you tell me exactly what is going on with their side I don’t care what you want,” Haechan lectured. Taeil glares at him. Although being 4 years older than Haechan, they are the same height. Haechan smirks back at Taeil, knowing that he won’t be subdued by the older. 

“Remember that this is a two way thing, you still owe me,” Taeil points out. Haechan crosses his arms and leans on the wall of the corridor. 

“Yeah and I actually have what you want, you won’t get it until you bring your end of the deal,” Haechan remarks. 

“I can’t get information on them when they’ve just gotten here,” Taeil complains. He wishes Haechan could think more logically, but then remembers that Slytherins value their desires over anything else. 

“Fine, but I expect that you have it later tonight,” Haechan clarified. Taeil sighs, showing that he didn’t think it’d be enough time. 

“Should I owl you then?” Haechan doesn’t acknowledge Taeils question. “If you don’t want that then we’ll have to meet again.” 

“Meet in the Slytherin dungeons, you’re a prefect since you stupidly gave up Head Boy, so you’ll be okay to walk around after curfew,” Haechan declares. He side steps Taeil and walks back into the great hall with speed, not letting Taeil say anything back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Again, at the Hufflepuff table:

Chenle could tell his life was about to be amazing. The hufflepuffs truly are as welcoming as they’re rumored to be. Taeyong offered to sit next to him the minute he got sorted. He met Winwin and Jungwoo the best fifth years ever, and Jeno and Yangyang who he could tell are the sweetest humans ever. Winwin and Yangyang quickly became Chenle’s favorites as they both spoke Chinese with him. Taeyong gave him a sense of protection that he was forever grateful for. And Jungwoo always made him smile. Jeno came through with the gossip though. All the while when Jaemin Na and Renjun Huang came towards their table, Taeyong and Winwin shielded Chenle with their bodies, and he knew in that moment he was a part of this family.

“I’ve heard of Mark Lee and Haechan Lee before, but seeing their duals in person is quite the experience,” Chenle explains. Jeno laughs at his remark and offers to give him more details.

“In my opinion, I think love is the biggest force in the world, and with their passion, not even hatred is strong enough to cause that tension,” Jeno presumes. Chenle gives a look of confusion. “I think deep down they’re just in denial.”

Yangyang laughs along, agreeing with the statements. He offers a high-five to Jeno but Taeyong smacks his hand away. Yangyang frowns in disappointment. 

“While I love theories, I don’t support spreading rumors about classmates,” Taeyong points out. He turns to Chenle and whispers so only he could hear. “My advice is to just be yourself and be nice to both of them, kindness can go a long way.” 

Chenle nods quickly. Taeyong’s words prove that he is worthy of being head boy. In all honesty, Chenle is fascinated about Haechan and Mark. He doesn’t know why they hate each other or what started it, but he would like to assume that both are doing what they truly think is right. That’s what matters. 

The teachers dismissed them from dinner, and Taeyong decided to give Chenle a tour while on their way to the hufflepuff common room. Chenle wishes he could talk to Jisung already, but both of them were preoccupied by their housemates. Mark and Lucas dragged Jisung out of the Great Hall almost immediately, with the quiet boy trailing behind them. Jisung didn’t say much until they reached the 7th floor hallway.

“When can I see my friends?” Jisung stops in the middle of the hallway. Mark and Lucas stop moments later when they see Jisung isn’t following. Mark grabs Jisung’s wrist and forced him to keep moving.

“You need to get settled in the dorms first,” Mark explained, while visibly putting in effort to hull Jisung along. Jisung frowned and whined at Mark. “Don’t you think it’s important to actually know where you’re going in this giant place before you run around?”

Jisung looks at the floor, feeling guilty for bothering them. Hendery finally catches up when they reach the staircase. He yanks Mark’s hand out of Jisung’s. Clearly he was annoyed at Mark’s new attitude. Mark began to walk far ahead of them, frustrated with the situation. Lucas runs up to him, they can never be separated. Hendery checks Jisung’s wrist to see if it’s bruised, it looks to be okay. He and Jisung walk in silence, keeping an eye out for the two loudmouths ahead of them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6:45 pm, McGonagall’s office:

Johnny and Taeyong enter together into the headmistress’s office. McGonagall turns to them and motions for them to take a seat across from her desk. There were 3 chairs and a two seater couch for them. Kun, accompanied by Taeil, took the couch with his housemate. Yuta sat in the farthest chair, looking annoyed as always. Taeyong and Johnny took the two single chairs next to each other. 

“Now, it’s tradition to have a meeting with the head boys at the start of every year, I have some things to discuss,” McGonagall announces. They all silently observe her, not making movement or sound. “I have to say that dinner could have gone better, I’m sure you’d agree Mr. Seo?”

“I would, I think I stopped it before it got out of hand, but there was trouble brewing Headmistress,” he replies. Yuta scoffs, disagreeing with the statements being made. “Why, is there something you’d like to add?”

“Mr. Nakamoto, your housemates were the ones causing trouble,” McGonagall chimes in. Yuta rolls his eyes, and everyone knew he was about to say something destructive.

“I may advise them, but I don’t control my kids unlike some people,” he says, looking at Johnny. “Besides, I told them to meet me at the table, it’s not my fault they didn’t listen.” 

“You didn’t stop it either,” Johnny argues. Yuta scowls at him. The tension became heavy in the room. McGonagall clears her throat to get their attention, but it does little to no effect. “You allow your students to bully others.”

“That’s bull, and you know it,” Yuta yells. He tries to get up from his seat, but Taeil pushes him down. He turns to McGonagall and shrugs.

“You two both look like idiots,” Taeil muses. Yuta only laughs in response, not taking the ravenclaw seriously. “Just stop already.”

“No, you’re an idiot for giving your position to a sixth year,” Yuta retorts. He’s powerful in his speech, and always knows how to leave a person stunned. Taeil groans at the slytherin. 

“Enough!” McGonagall glares at her students. “We’ll have this meeting another day, Mr. Lee, Mr. Qian, and Mr. Moon, you can leave.” 

The three wizards exit the office in silence. McGonagall stares expectantly at Johnny and Yuta. 

“I understand this is a lot deeper than this one incident, but you two have a job to do, you can’t bring personal things into it,” McGonagall lectures. 

“I’m only trying to defend myself Professor McGonagall, he’s trying to accuse me of being entirely at fault for this, if I remember clearly his students engaged in the fighting as well,” Yuta explained. He sat there smug, knowing he’s a skilled arguer. If only Johnny could back down so easily, but that’s not gryffindor’s thing. 

“I’m aware that Mark and Lucas got involved, I already talked to them about it, your kids seemed to walk off fine and without even a peep, meaning you enable things Yuta, I don’t,” Johnny defends. He speaks in a harsh and direct tone for such a nice guy. Yuta by contrast, has sharp and gut wrenching words, but his tone is calm and collected at all times.

“If you two could quiet down and listen then you’ll be able to leave,” McGonagall scolds, irritated by the squabble in front of her. “Mr. Seo, I expect that you discipline your kids to be less confrontational and more rational, and Mr. Nakamoto, you need to stop encouraging childish behavior.” 

Johnny nods and bows to her. McGonagall dismisses him while Yuta is forced to stay. 

“I want to talk with you privately Mr. Nakamoto,” McGonagall explains. “I’ve been hearing serious complaints that this house war is even more severe, now students are fighting over blood purity.” 

“I’ve had no part in that McGonagall, I’ll admit that gryffindors are extremely intolerable, but I don’t pay attention to blood purity,” Yuta dejected. He tried his best to look innocent in the matter but McGonagall saw through. 

“It has the potential to reach that point, especially since you’ve been allowing other negative behaviors,” McGonagall argues. Yuta vehemently protests to it. “Is there something that makes you hasty to talk about purity Mr. Nakamoto?”

“It’s private, Headmistress.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7 pm, the library:

Taeil seized the opportunity to escape McGonagall’s room and headed towards the library. He gave Kun a nod and gave a frank goodbye to Taeyong before rushing there. 

Madame Pince looks enthusiastic when she sees her star student. As the two brightest people in the school, they had lots to discuss. 

“I’m afraid I can’t stay very long Madame Pince, I’ve been sent to retrieve information from the school records,” Taeil explains. He looks sorry and promises that he’ll come back and talk about his summer holiday. Madame Prince doesn’t question him, and allows him to look around near the student files. She trusts him enough to know he will never do the wrong thing. 

Taeil cannot be fast enough. Haechan is extremely impatient, so the faster he finds these records, the better off he’ll be. He skims through all of the first years until he finds the files he’s looking for. 

“Jackpot.”

He casts a replication spell and copies all of the files onto a piece of parchment and then hurried out the door before Madame Pince can stop him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7:30 pm, the Slytherin common room:

Haechan receives an owl and groans, is he seriously going to bail? He better not. The letter was short and sloppy, signifying that the writer was in a hurry. 

I’ll be outside the potions classroom, meet me there. I have what you want.- Moon

“Figures.” Haechan yawns and stretches his arms wide. He makes his way to the door of the common room, he noticed Renjun and Jaemin are busy gossiping, so he tip toes out of the door. 

Taeil waits for him near the potions room. Visibly holding up a piece of parchment for Haechan to see.

“Try and be a little more discreet next time,” Haechan bugs, snatching the paper from the ravenclaw boy. 

“I’m a Ravenclaw prancing around the dungeons, I can’t be discreet even if I try,” Taeil comments. Haechan rolls his eyes, but with close attention a slight smirk appeared. He quickly turns away and leans on the wall in attempt to hide any emotion. He glanced at the papers, visibly satisfied with the findings. He spent a good five minutes reading each sentence carefully.

“Now what exactly did you have for me?” Haechan glances up at the older boy. Taeil looked expectantly at the Slytherin, trying to mask his excitement. Haechan sprung off the wall and approached Taeil very close. 

“This stays between us,” he says, taking a pause to make sure Taeil nods in agreement. “Yuta isn’t at the forefront of the purity war, he takes no interest in it even if he prefers blood purity, in all actuality Ten seems really eager to gain Yuta’s approval that he’s calling all of the shots.” 

“Huh, I see,” Taeil processes, with a finger on his chin. “I know of someone who is really good at observing body language and behavior, I could get them to spy on Yuta and see what his deal is.”

“I quite like that, about these,” Haechan questions, looking at the student documents. “I’ll need to work quickly before Pince realizes they’ve been tampered with, but I can charm these and get more information on them.”

“Deal, how long do you think you’ll take?” Haechan ponders and then a smile blooms on his face.

“Let’s meet at the Quidditch match this Saturday, there are a lot of places to hide,” Haechan suggests.

“Perfect.”

With a last nod from Haechan, both separate without a word. Haechan hurries back to his dorm before anyone notices. He peaks in the common room door to see if anyone was there. There wasn’t a single sound and no one was in sight. He tiptoed through the entrance and silently headed towards the dorms. 

“Just where were you exactly?” Crap. Haechan turns towards Renjun and Jaemin, who were sitting on the couch that couldn’t be seen in the doorway. 

“Oh, um, I was just talking with Professor Snape about potions class,” he lies. His voice naturally gets higher and his hands start to get sweaty. 

“Snape, seriously?” Renjun shows much doubt on his face. Haechan gulps but tries to remain calm. “It’s the first night, you normally do stuff with us, but you completely disappeared during dinner earlier.”

“Snape was still at dinner long after you left,” Jaemin chimes in. “You don’t need to hide if you’re up to stuff.”

“I’m not hiding anything,” Haechan retorts. “He wants to use me in an experiment for the first years and asked if I’d do it, I said yes just to get rid of him.”

“What experiment?” Renjun leans forward to get a good look at Haechan. The room is dark, only the green flames of the fire place light the room. 

“Cure for boils,” Haechan says. “H-he wanted me to do it since I use it a lot to have nice skin, but anyway, what have you guys been doing?”

“We were just chatting about some fine 7th years,” Jaemin smirks, glancing at Renjun who is mirroring his expression. “Johnny is perplexing, on one hand he’s a nasty Gryffindor, but on the other he’s this tall, dominant, mysterious older man.”

Haechan rolls his eyes and walks towards the dorms as Renjun and Jaemin laugh behind him. They know exactly how to get to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7:45 pm, the grand staircase:

“Isn’t it incredible!” Chenle yells with gusto while walking down one of the staircases. 

“Yes, so greatttttt” Jisung responds. He’s cautious to walk fast due to the unpredictable movement of each set of steps. Chenle doesn’t seem to mind at all, taking in all of the scenery around them.

“How about we go to the clocktower courtyard and chat?” Chenle sees the nerves coming from Jisung and tries to suggest something else. Jisung doesn’t like being outdoors, but it’s much better than their current situation. He nods and Chenle leads him there. 

“How do you know where it is, this place is massive,” Jisung inquires. Chenle giggles at the awestruck boy next to him. 

“Taeyong showed me earlier, he said it’s one of his favorite spots,” he explains. Jisung shrugs and tries to keep up with Chenle. They arrive at the courtyard, it’s completely empty. They sit on the bench under the massive statue of a unicorn. “So how are things going so far?”

Ha. “Um, it’s hard to describe,” Jisung mutters. Chenle looks at him, still expecting a more detailed answer. “Johnny is really nice and welcoming, but gets lost in thought sometimes, Hendery is unusually quiet, Mark confuses me in general, and Lucas is just Lucas.” 

“Maybe with time it will get better,” Chenle suggests, while patting Jisung’s back. “I’d feel bad now telling you how amazing my night was.” 

“It’s fine, I haven’t heard good things in a while,” Jisung mutters. He puts his face in his hands and turns to Chenle. “So how was it?”

“Incredible!” Chenle turned back to his hyperactive self. “Taeyong took me in right away, he’s just so kind and supportive, and Jungwoo always makes me smile, Winwin is adorable, Jeno makes me feel at home, and Yangyang is so hilarious, he has all of the gossip!” 

“Gossip?” Jisung finds himself intrigued, before coming to school at Hogwarts he couldn’t care less about petty school drama, but now being the new guy he can’t help himself. 

“Jeno and Yangyang were saying something really interesting at dinner, it was about Mark and Haechan’s fight,” Chenle explained. “Jeno was saying something about how the two were so tense around each other that not even hatred could cause it, although I didn’t get to ask what since Taeyong interrupted.” 

“But they do hate each other, at least that’s what I assumed from all that Mark was saying, he’s so confusing,” Jisung complained, while crossing his arms. 

“Oh yeah, you were with him all night, what was he saying?” 

“First off, he had a kind word for everyone except for Haechan and his friends, for some reason he kept mentioning the name Donghyuck,” Jisung replied. Chenle giggles.

“That’s just Haechan’s birth name, he must not like it if he doesn’t use it,” Chenle presumed. “Maybe Mark does it to get under his skin.”

“Mark kept saying how he’s the slimiest person, and that they’ve hated each other since the first time they met,” Jisung revealed. Chenle strikes a look of realization. 

“They have a wild past, and they are shameless when around others, always complaining and making rude comments,” Chenle begins. Jisung looks confused, wondering where the Hufflepuff is going with this. “But from what Jeno and Yangyang told me, they can’t simply just hate each other.” 

“Huh, I don’t get it?”

“It means, that they’re not fully showing everyone what they’ve been through, all anyone sees is them fighting, but the tension was way too extreme to be stemmed from petty arguments,” Chenle theorizes. Jisung gapes in awe. 

“I want to find out!” Jisung stands up and walks towards the castle. Chenle runs after him. 

“No don’t!” Jisung is yanked back from the corridor. “We need to find out without letting others know.”

“Fine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

8 pm, main floor west hall:

Ugh, where did the little rascal go? Lucas walks around the lower floor searching for Jisung. He doesn’t get why Johnny made him do it, since Johnny never trusts Lucas to do anything right. He’s searched every floor top to bottom, but still can’t find Jisung. If Johnny finds out, he’ll kill him. All of a sudden, he sees him. His one and only. Jungwoo.

“Oh, Lucas, have you seen Chenle?” Lucas is too whipped for the boy in front of him to think straight. “Taeyong sent me to find him, but I’ve searched for over an hour!”

“Oh, uh, no I haven’t, have you seen Jisung?” For such a confident and loud guy, he turns so shy and cute around Jungwoo. “Johnny sent me, although I don’t know why since he thinks I’m useless.” 

“That’s not true!” Jungwoo yells. “How could anyone think you’re useless?” 

Lucas blushes at the 5th year. Jungwoo always treats him equally and without judgement, it’s one of the reasons he likes him so much. 

“I’ve had incidents in the past,” Lucas replies with nervous chuckling. “Maybe we can look for both of them together, Jisung told me they’re friends.”

“Good thinking, they’re probably together!” Jungwoo smiles. “Where have you looked?”

“I’ve looked through every floor above this one, so they’re not there..... where have you looked?”

“Every floor below this one.....” Jungwoo pauses while thinking. “They have to be somewhere around here!”

Lucas stands smiling, how could anyone resist the adorable boy in front of him? He’s rushed out of his thoughts as Jungwoo grabs his hand and pulls him along. This year is already amazing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

8:30 pm, Gryffindor common room:

Mark walks down the stairs into the common room. Johnny awaits him, sitting on the couch by the fireplace. He sits down next to Johnny, but stares straight ahead, not acknowledging the person next to him. 

“Mark, just look at me, I’m not going to yell,” Johnny states, as he squeezes Mark’s arm. “I just want to know what happened.”

“Nothing,” Mark chides, as Johnny looks even more worried. “Well, nothing new”. 

“The fighting needs to stop, it’s getting out of hand,” Johnny starts. Mark opens his mouth ready to speak but Johnny doesn’t let him. “Come on Mark, it’s pointless, do you even know why you’re fighting anymore?”

Mark stays silent. He has yet to look Johnny in the eye. Johnny groans and gets up from his seat. Mark is relieved, thinking that Johnny will leave it and walk away, but he’s heavily mistaken. Johnny stands in front of Mark, and crouches down so he’s at eye level with him. 

“Don’t try to avoid me, I just want the best for you,” Johnny pleads. “You’re basically a little brother to me.”

Mark frowns and looks away. “I don’t want to fight Johnny, but when he says and does things to hurt everyone, I just can’t help it,” he explains. Johnny wraps his arms around Mark, giving him a big hug. “Every time I see him, I’m reminded of how awful he is, and now he doesn’t even need to say anything for me to get angry.”

“Mark trust me, fighting doesn’t help anyone, and it’s not going to change his mind,” Johnny states, as Mark releases from the hug. “Try ignoring him, it will make him stop.”

“I’ll try, but for some reason it’s extremely hard,” Mark explains. Johnny chuckles, and gets up from his place in front of Mark. He moves towards the stairs to the dorms, and then pauses. 

“As long as you try,” he giggles. Just then, the door barges open to reveal Lucas carrying Jisung over his shoulder. Jisung is kicking and screaming while Lucas tries to remain standing and keep his balance. 

“This kid is light, I found him and his little pal in the courtyard,” Lucas cheers, as he uses his free hand to make a fist in the air. He cheers as Jisung pleads to be let down, and he ignores the cries for help. Johnny scoffs and pulls Jisung from Lucas. Jisung sighs when Johnny lets him down, but he sees Lucas’ grin and realizes he isn’t safe yet. He runs quickly up the stairs while Lucas chases after him. Lucas almost caught up to him before he was tugged backwards by Johnny. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Johnny looks fiercely at Lucas. The 4th year giggles slightly to get rid of the awkwardness. He looks over Johnny’s shoulder to see Mark sitting there not helping him, oh you’ll pay for that Minhyung. 

“Just bonding with Jisung is all,” Lucas teased. Johnny turned to Mark, who continued to pretend that he wasn’t listening, and then turned back to Lucas. “You never said how I needed to retrieve him, you just said to get him.”

“Don’t push your luck,” Johnny warned. Mark snorted at his friend being punished, but then immediately covered his mouth when Johnny heard him. “You as well, you’re just as guilty.”

Mark only shrugged in response. Lucas calmly slipped away and joined Mark on the couch. They started chuckling at the situation. 

“Whatever, just don’t carry him like that again,” Johnny demands. Lucas groans in disapproval. 

“Johnny, my man, that’s my official welcoming ceremony,” Lucas insisted. Johnny crosses his arms, and sneers at Lucas. 

“Then how come you only did it with Jisung,” Johnny asks. He’s clearly annoyed with Lucas’ antics. 

“Well, you were already here when we came, Mark is the same age as me so we came at the same time, and Hendery would probably slap me if I even touched him,” Lucas explains. Mark laughs at the jab at Hendery, they all love him, but he definitely is a lot to handle. Johnny fights the smile erupting on his face. He quickly turns back to the stairs to hide his emotions.

“Just remember that there’s tryouts tomorrow for Quidditch,” Johnny reminds. Lucas and Mark groan at Johnny’s nagging nature. “Goodnight.”

Johnny goes up the stairs that lead to the dorms. He notices the door to Jisung and Hendery’s room was cracked open with the light on. He peaks into the door to see no one in the room. 

“Hello?” He calls out. It’s strange that no one would be in their rooms. Just then Jisung crawled out from under his bed. 

“Sorry, I thought you were Lucas so I hid” he explained. He then flopped in his bed. Johnny laughed and then looked around, remembering that Hendery isn’t there. “Oh, he told me he was going to the restrooms.” 

Johnny nodded and looked towards the window. A grey owl sat on the windowsill with a letter in its mouth. Johnny grabbed the letter and then pet the owl to say goodbye. 

“What is that?” Jisung stared in awe at the owl fly away. Johnny flipped the letter over to see Jisung’s name written in neat cursive on the front. He tosses it to Jisung, who drops it out of shock. He quickly scrambles to pick it up.

“It seems to be a letter for you,” Johnny says. He pats Jisung’s shoulder and turns toward the door. “I don’t want to intrude on that, so goodnight.”

Jisung opens the letter that contains a piece of parchment. 

I have a really good plan to investigate this Mark and Haechan thing, I’ll tell you tomorrow during charms.  
Anyway, I hope you’re not too overwhelmed with everything going on, just know I’m always here to help you.

Goodnight,

Chenle

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
